The Trial
Peter and Judy arrive home to find Aunt Nora yelling at a plumber for breaking a vase which he claims innocence of. After he leaves, Peter suggests she get him fired and Aunt Nora likes the idea of that. In the attic Judy rolls and gets the clue "let the judgment fit the crime, an act of kindness may come in time" before the two are sucked into Jumanji again. There, they encounter Alan carrying a glass orb which he saves from accidentally going over a cliff, but ends up going over himself. Luckily he lands in a net that's one of Van Pelt's traps, but the three apes steal the orb from him and capture him in the net before taking him away. They take him to an ape who charges him with the theft of the Singing Orb (the glass orb he had) which the apes of Jumanji have been protecting since Jumanji was created. When Alan tries to defend himself, the ape tells him that he'll be having a trial. When Peter and Judy try to intervene, the ape tells them that they can defend Alan at his trial and to return the next morning before having Alan taken to a cell and taking the Singing Orb as evidence. The first witness in the trial is Slick who reveals to the judge that Alan got a map of the caverns where the Singing Orb has always been kept from him. Ibsen reveals he saw Alan enter the caves and Van Pelt testifies that he witnessed Alan leaving with the Orb and Peter makes a fool of himself trying to question him. Later that night, desperate and at Peter's suggestion, the two try to break Alan out of jail, but a failed and are captured themselves, but manage to pass it off as just talking to Alan and are released. The next day Judy questions Alan on the stand who claims he found the Singing Orb in the grass and was returning it when the cave started to collapse. Slick, Ibsen and Van Pelt merely saw him while he was returning it. Only Judy and Peter believe him and Alan is found guilty and as punishment, Peter is sentenced to 40 years on Desperation Island. Alan desperately tries to tell the judge something, but he's just ignored. On Desperation Island, Peter meets a friendly little creature named Eep that is his cellmate. Alan and Judy build a raft to reach Desperation Island and rescue Peter, but beyond the fact that he didn't steal the Singing Orb, Alan refuses to explain what happened to Judy. Peter and Eep have a hard time surviving Desperation Island and Peter starts to come up with an escape plan. Alan and Judy arrive at the island, but a tidal wave destroys their raft and they're captured. Thanks to Peter's efforts, he and Eep escape, but are shocked to find Alan and Judy held captive by the apes. Peter reveals himself to try to save them, but Eep gets away. Held captive, Alan reveals the true story: he didn't find the Orb in the grass, he found a Fludgel (either Eep or one of his race) with it and took it. The rest of the story he told in court was true, he just lied about where he found it to protect the Fludgel. Judy and Peter forgive Alan, but the judge decides to execute them. However, just before Alan can be executed, Eep returns with a group of Fludgels who exchange a giant orb for their freedom as they owe Peter Eep's life. The judge accepts and the three are freed and the judgment fit the crime (the act of kindness was Eep saving them) Judy and Peter's clue is solved and they return home. Meanwhile, the greedy judge is sucked into the Fludgels orb which amuses them and Alan. At home Judy and Peter try to convince Aunt Nora not to call and get the plumber fired and she's found a cat in the kitchen that starts to wreak havok and its indicated the cat broke the vase not the plumber and he was telling the truth about being innocent of that. Category:Episodes